trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PlushCorrespondent
- God Tier= }} |-|Alterniabound= |caption = Just bekause I fight, doesn't mean I want to! \(>3<)/ |title = Thief of Mind |age = 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years). |screenname = plushCorrespondent |style = Puts a 'c' in for every 'k', while using perfect capitalization and punctuation. When using emoticons, they tend to look a little something like (uwu ) or even \(owo \). |specibus = Dartkind |modus = Backpack |planet = Land of Senses and Porcelain Dolls |like = Dolls, stuffed animals, and reading and writing. |hate = Sleeping, obnoxious trolls, and fighting. }} Introduction Enter name Your name is Skekyn Phehis, and you are 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps old. You tend to WOLLER IN SELF PITY, read many BOOKS, write things about the OUTSIDE WORLD, and COLLECT NUMEROUS PLUSHIES AND DOLLS. When nobody is looking, you hate to admit that you sometimes enjoy holding TEA-PARTIES with your animals, following with an infamous "This is stupid". You live in the middle of batshit nowhere. You are of course kidding, but that is how it seems sometimes, since things can be very quiet around your hive. Due to the nonstop silence, you write stories and other things to keep you occupied, mostly revolving around your dolls and stuffed animals. Nobody is around to judge you, so why not? Something in the air doesn't seem right, which it never does, but you can't help but brush it off. Something big is going to happen. Your trolltag is plushCorrespondent and you write in a way that 'Is easy to understand, but still has a unique kharm to it by replaking 'c' with 'k', and using lovely emoticons such as \(^ ^ \). What will you do? Observe hive You can't see the floor, for there are so many stuffed animals spewed out everywhere. They are cute though, and you do not wish to move them, since they look very happy. You forbid any sunlight to come through your windows, so you have hidden them with numerous posters depicting your favorite novels. Stating the titles here would be awful, since that is too much for the reader to have to go through. You see your backpack laying on the desk along with your laptop. Captchalogue something You have no idea what you could put in this thing. Please be more specific. Okay, pick up that plushie You literally pick up the stuffed animal and put it in your backpack. Hold one of your tea-parties You don't have time for that right now. You are waiting for something very important, but maybe another time. You have to go now, but we may meet up again some other day. Good day, cute troll -It was lovely talking with you, stranger. I hope we kan talk again another day. (\* */) Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:PlushCorrespondent Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood